


Vacation Friend

by Haely_Potter



Series: When Harry met Kurt [14]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haely_Potter/pseuds/Haely_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a vacation to London Kurt makes some new friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Friend

Walking down the hall Kurt took in the familiar sights that seemed so different now. He knew he'd changed in the summer but he couldn't believe that he felt no fear what-so-ever at the sight of the red letterman jackets or the door of the boy's locker room. He even greeted some of the more friendly Cheerios knowing that now that he wasn't coming back to the team they might not even acknowledge him anymore (to his mild surprise they greeted him back, though slightly less enthusiastically than their other acquaintances).

He got to his locker, the same one as the two years before. With a smile he opened it and started decorating it. When he was done, he turned to gaze at the photo now in the place of honor. A smile spread across his face as he took in the handsome features and green eyes of the man in the photo.

He'd met Harry in London where he'd been on vacation with his dad. Last February Burt had won tickets to and from London and Kurt had badgered Burt into staying for a whole month, saying that going to London for less time would be pointless as they wouldn't have enough time to actually experience the culture. Who knew, in a month they might even make friends.

They made their first friend their first evening in Grimmauld Place 11C (it was cheaper to rent a flat for a month than to stay at a hotel, thank you very much) when the seventeen-year-old (almost eighteen, mind you) man ( there was no way Kurt could have called Harry a boy. Burt thought Harry was at least twenty until Harry corrected him) came to welcome them to the neighborhood. When he learned that they were on a vacation he'd offered to tour London with them (this was when Harry admitted (blushing) that he had never actually seen an sights in London and wouldn't know much but that he could ask his friend Hermione if she'd be willing to come with them and tell them about the history of the sights).

Kurt had been disappointed when Harry had mentioned Hermione, certain she was his girlfriend but when he implied it, Harry had laughed and answered that she was like the nagging big sister he'd never had and that her boyfriend Ron was his best friend. Then he said that he'd sparsely dated Ron's younger sister Ginny but that it hadn't worked out and that he was now concentrating on further education (he'd also assured them quickly that he was okay with gays since two of his dorm mates from his old school had been gay).

The next morning Kurt's morning ritual was disturbed by a knock on the door. It had been Harry enquiring about their plans for the day and Kurt had answered that they were going to see the Hyde park that day. Harry had smiled and asked if he could tag along and that they could even make it a picnic. Kurt had readily agreed (Burt had grunted when asked and Kurt took it as "as long as there's food it's okay") but had wondered about the food to which Harry answered that he would take care of it.

After that, Kurt spent more time with Harry than Burt, being introduced to a teenager's London rather than the normal tourist London. He saw the homeless, the busy business men, the overwhelmed single mothers, the annoying tourists, the happy families, the hopeless drunks, the tired university students. Kurt also met Harry's friends Ron and Hermione. Ron was a lot like Finn (and not only in build but it turned out Ron also had the foot-in-mouth complex…) but also much different. For example he'd never even heard of American football and couldn't stand Journey when Kurt tried to introduce it to the redhead. Hermione on the other hand was like a likable, book smart, occasionally scary Rachel (unfortunately with the same kind of fashion sense) who couldn't keep in note to save her life.

And Harry… Kurt had never known anyone like him. The way he mediated Ron and Hermione's frequent spats, the way he included Kurt naturally into their group, the way he was unconsciously good… It was like he was the personification of everything good in the world. He had a little short temper when pestered but he had the patience of a saint in every other way. Kurt didn't understand how someone could grow into such goodness in times like these when greed and corruption were so common. Kurt had asked about Harry's family from Ron and Hermione since it was something Harry avoided talking about and found out that Harry's parents had been murdered when he was one and left at his neglectful relatives. It turned out Harry had grown up good in school, at least according to Hermione, always helping the younger students.

In that month Kurt had grown more than he'd grown in Lima in his whole life. In London he saw dreams fall and come true. He saw lives build and fall apart. He saw riches and poverty and what they did to different people. He saw a few celebrities and he saw your every day Joe. He saw hole-in-the-wall restaurants that offered a small repertoire of foods and posh restaurants that offered food from everywhere in the world (the amount of choices didn't reflect on the food's quality. Kurt had the best pizza ever in a hole-in-the-wall and the worst pasta Bolognese in a posh restaurant… Not that anything was quite as good as the food Harry arranged for their picnic but Kurt didn't tell him that).

When the day that Kurt and Burt were to leave came, Harry saw them to the airport. Burt shook his hand and told him to stay in touch and that if he ever found himself in Ohio then he was to visit them. Harry laughingly agreed. Then Harry had turned to Kurt and Burt had gone to check them in. Why he hadn't done on the internet was a mystery to Kurt but he couldn't be bothered to ask.

Kurt hadn't known what to say so when Harry opened his arms to hug him Kurt had taken the opening it offered and started to babble on and on about how he was going to miss Harry and his friends all the while hugging Harry tightly. Harry had seemed like he wanted to say something but then he'd sighed, smiled and lowered his head to rest on top of Kurt's head, letting the younger boy talk on.

When they finally let go of each other, Harry had grinned and told Kurt he'd see him next summer and left the startled Kurt standing there, blinking after his friend.

Returning to Ohio and Lima had been difficult. Kurt hadn't been the same boy he had been when he left. He now knew what the world (okay, London) had to offer. While New York would always be a place Kurt would want to visit and spend some time in, he now yearned for London much more. England had produced many significant people when it came to theater and music and musical theater (Shakespear, Andrew Lloyd Webber, the Beatles… all legends…) and the West End productions he'd seen had been breath taking. He was sure he could make himself a future there (and there was no way that future featured Harry as his husband…).

It would take him two years to finish high school and then he could leave this backwater town behind him and move to London. He'd just have to hope Harry wouldn't fall in love during that time…

"White boy? Earth to Kurt! Can Kurt hear Mercedes? Do I have to send for a search party in the La-la-land?" Mercedes' voice cut into Kurt's daydream. Surprised, he turned to the smirking girl. "Thinking about New York, huh?"

"Uh hu," Kurt denied and shook his head. "Nope, I'm thinking about London."

"Ah, and how was the Motherland?" asked Mercedes as Kurt closed his locker door and they left for homeroom.

"Let's just say that I've found my calling and that's the foggy London," answered Kurt.

"And this calling has nothing to do with the cutie who's picture you have in your locker," Mercedes teased her best friend. "Because I wouldn't blame you."

"No… well, yes," struggled Kurt with his answer. "In a way… If I hadn't met Harry I wouldn't have gotten to know London like I have. I would have seen what every tourist sees but Harry showed me the real London, the one with the homeless and the successful and the stars going supernova and everything in-between. I've seen the fairies of Kensington garden (he wasn't sure if he'd dreamt it or not because he remembered going to sleep in his bed, Harry taking him to the Kensington garden where they'd visited earlier that day, showing him the fairies and waking up in his bed) and the Crown Jewels and the Tower of London and the freaking London underground… it's where I want to be and I can't wait to return there even if I couldn't see Harry again."

"You've seen the London underground? Harry showed you?" Mercedes almost shouted. "Were you out of your mind? The Underground Kurt! Haven't you seen the movies? Does the Godfather ring a bell?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I was perfectly safe. Harry had something over them that let us pass there without as much as a glance. Some of the children of course tried to pick-pocket Harry but Harry caught them and talked to them. He takes care of those children Mercedes. Makes sure they know where they can sleep and where they can get food and suitable clothes. Until I met him, I really didn't believe a completely good human could exist. I mean, he may not be the most chivalrous guy around but he did more good in the month I was with him than I've seen anyone do in my entire life. I'm not saying he's without a fault, Gaga knows he has a temper when pestered and he's rather shy too and his childhood was absolute crap and he can't really dress himself but he's undoubtedly good."

Wide eyed, Mercedes looked at her rambling friend. "Hokay, whatever you say white boy," she said as they entered the classroom and took their seats in the middle.

WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK

Standing with Finn and Rachel in the choir room, staring at their college acceptance/rejection letters, Kurt was becoming nervous. This one letter would decide if he'd go to New York or London since he'd already been accepted in London. New York with Finn and Rachel would be his first choice but he wouldn't be too sad of he'd go to London.

"I… I'll go first. I have a good feeling about it," Finn said and took his letter from the stool all three letters were lying on. Kurt saw his hands shake as he opened it and heard the air escape his lungs. He knew it before Finn spoke. "I didn't get in."

Kurt felt his own lungs constrict. Finn didn't get in. Finn would stay in Ohio and go to Ohio State University. Maybe… maybe he could transfer next year, and then all four of them, him, Finn, Rachel and Blaine could live together in New York…

"Would somebody just open theirs, I want to get this over with," Finn said weakly.

Kurt squared his shoulders. "I'll go next," he said quietly and took the rectangular envelope. His heart was beating like never before and his palms were sweaty and his fingers were shaking. The envelope opened easily, like they always do but opening the letter was the hardest thing Kurt had ever done.

_Dear Mr. Hummel_

_We regret to inform you of your rejection to New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. You are fifth on the waiting list so if someone decides to reject their post we will be informing you latest in August…_

"I didn't get in," he choked. Even if he had a completely viable plan B, the rejection still hurt. "I didn't get in," he said louder to make sure Finn and Rachel heard him.

Rachel's eyes had gone wide and she gave him a hug before taking her own letter, probably thinking that if Kurt didn't get in, she didn't either and wanted to get it over with.

Finn, on the other hand, came over to Kurt and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders, giving Kurt something to lean on when the news finally sunk in.

Then Rachel opened her letter. "I got in," she said in an abnormally small voice. She turned around and looked at Kurt and Finn with wide eyes. "Kurt, what are you going to do? You didn't apply anywhere else."

"Yes I did," answered Kurt with a small smile. "Congratulations Rachel."

"Where did you apply?" asked Finn, trying to resign to going to OSU.

Kurt gave them a small, superior smile. "Different schools in London."

"London?" asked Rachel. "London, England?"

"Certainly not London, Kentucky," answered Kurt sarcastically. "I've been accepted to Royal Academy Of Music for both instrumental performance and musical theater and I have three quarters scholarship. And I'll be rooming with a friend."

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you tell Blaine?" asked Rachel. "Did you tell anyone?"

"I told dad and Ms. Pillsbury and I mentioned the possibility to Blaine," Kurt answered honestly. "Why do you think he was so eager for me to get into NYADA? It was because then at least there wouldn't be an awful time difference between us and then I could come home for vacations. Because let me tell you, traveling from New York to Ohio is way cheaper than flying from London to Ohio." Kurt was breathing hard at the end, trying to keep his oxygen levels steady so he wouldn't faint. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell Blaine the news and hope to Gaga that he's still willing to be my boyfriend."

WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK

As it turned out, London was too far for Blaine to handle. The break up was mutual but heart breaking. They agreed on a six month no-communication period in which to get over their feelings (or if they didn't, they were to suffer in silence until they were ready to try the long distance thing) after which they could get to know each other again as friends.

When Kurt got to London, Harry was waiting him at Heathrow, ready to take him to Grimmauld Place where Kurt would be staying. ("How are you?" Harry asked and Kurt grinned. "Just fine.") The house had been renovated and wasn't dark and gloomy anymore but more like high-class with velvet curtains and marble fireplaces. Harry didn't really fit into the picture with his jeans and faded jumper but he'd said even if he owned the house, he wasn't the only one deciding things. Kurt didn't really understand what he meant but personally he liked the Victorian look of the house. The portraits looked like they moved sometimes and things seemed to rearrange themselves while Harry and Kurt were away and they never had to clean or cook but for most of them Kurt suspected there was a servant living in the house. When he asked Harry about it, he'd laughed and told him Kret had a room by the kitchen and as much free time as he wanted but he liked cleaning and cooking. Kurt felt like there was more to it than that but didn't push the topic.

The first year of Kurt's education in London flew by and that spring Harry graduated from DMLA in a small ceremony no one was allowed to attend because DML was something like MI6 or CIA from what Kurt understood. Though Kurt still arranged a party for Harry, Ron and Neville to celebrate their graduating. Kurt made a lot of friends in RAoM and even dated a few times but the relationships didn't last, being based on physical attraction only and all… But then again, he was never dateless on a Friday night, even if he rejected most of the offers.

The summer he spent in Lima, spending time with his family and reconnecting with his high school friends who had all come back from school for the holiday. He wasn't surprised when Blaine introduced him to his new boyfriend Chris who shared some… physical capabilities with Kurt but with an entirely different personality. What surprised him was that he was genuinely happy for Blaine and in no way jealous of either Chris for being with Blaine nor of Blaine for having found someone else.

By the end of the summer he was missing Harry and London and his new friends and Teddy (Harry's five-year-old god son) and even Kret whom he'd never even seen (during his first week home, his bedroom had descended into chaos since no one was picking after him…). The phone calls with Harry every other day wasn't enough and when he found himself starting to speak American again, he knew it was time to go home. When he let it slip to his dad, Burt had closed his eyes and sighed. When he had opened his eyes again he told Kurt that he would always have a place with them, even if his home had become a townhouse in the better part of London. Kurt, who had realized he'd called Grimmauld Place home (which it now was,) had smiled gratefully and hugged Burt before going to inform Harry he was coming home a week ahead of time and to change his plane ticket to the first possible flight the following day.

When he steps out of the taxi in front of Grimmaulds Place, Kurt realizes he's missed London's temperate climate (not the rain, mind you), breathing in the slightly cooler air than the one he'd been breathing for the last month and a half. Kurt stood with his hands on his hips, looking at number twelve when the front door flew open as the cabbie was unloading Kurt's luggage from the boot of the car. A small blur dashed from the house and threw itself around Kurt's waist chanting "Kurt Kurt Kurt".

"Hey Teddy!" greeted Kurt and hugged the five-year-old.

"Kurt, Kurt, hey Kurt," Teddy tugged him closer. "Will you marry me?" he asked innocently, amber eyes wide and adoring.

Thrown off his kilter Kurt blinked. "Why would you want to marry me?" he asked, deciding to take it by humor.

"You're the prettiest person I know and you sing really prettily and you're nice and I don't want you to go away ever again," answered Teddy, holding Kurt's hand. "Or if you don't wanna marry me, you can marry Harry. He don't want you to go away either. You could marry Ron too but I think Hermy would be angry with you for taking away her fi-an-cé."

Kurt laughed and ruffled Teddy's light brown hair. "Really now. We wouldn't want Hermione to be angry with me now, would we? And you, while charming, are really too young for me. One day you will meet someone you will want to keep all to yourself, someone who adores you and wants to kiss you and will love you always. When you find that person, marry them."

"Like 'Tori? She said she wanted to kiss me but girls are yucky and they've got germs," Teddy pouted up at Kurt. Then he sighed. "Fine, you don't have to marry me or Harry or Ron. BUT! You have to promise to always come back to us," he demanded hotly.

"Of course I'll always come back to you," smiled Kurt and turned to pay the cabbie who was patiently waiting behind him. ("How are you?" asked Harry as he helped carry Kurt's luggage inside. "Just fine.")

And that was how Kurt was welcomed home, to the news of Ron finally popping the question, and Teddy having a wedding fever (apparently he'd asked Harry, Ginny and Luna to marry him before he'd asked Kurt). That year he saw much more of Harry's friends who were slowly becoming his own too. He continued his string of unsuccessful Friday night dates but he finally noticed the reason for this: he always compared his date to Harry. Harry who saved kittens from trees and led old ladies across the street. Harry who was interested in literature and pranks and had a mysterious job as an 'Auror' (a government agent with very high clearance, as Kurt found out). Harry who owned the beautiful Victorian townhouse and had a wonderful godson. Even so, he wasn't ready to admit being in love, so he continued his fruitless dates until summer.

Summer was spent with his family in Lima again, trying to tell himself he wasn't in love with Harry (he'd even sung "I won't say I'm in love" which really was the perfect anathema for his summer because in the end he decided not to say anything to Harry even if he was in love… which he wasn't! Really!).

The third year Harry spent on longer and longer assignments, causing Kurt to miss him more than he did during summer.

On one such day when missing Harry was all Kurt could think of, he turned to his iPod for distraction. Music was always a good distraction. A couple of songs went by without Kurt really hearing them but when an energetic beat of Taylor Swift blasted from his speakers he got up and started dancing to the beat and sing along.

"Tall, dark and superman  
He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away  
To save the world or go to work  
It's the same thing to me," he sang lowly, imitating the original singer. He was so caught up in it that he didn't hear the front door open and close.

"He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him  
I hang on every word you say, yay." The drawing room's door opened and the figure stood there watching Kurt perform to an invisible audience.

"And you smile and say, "How are you?"  
I say, "Just fine"  
I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you… forever

"I watch superman fly away  
You've got busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around  
I watch superman fly away  
Come back I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

"Tall dark and beautiful  
He's complicated, he's irrational  
But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah  
Something in his bright green (Taylor Swift sings "deep brown", but the figure at the door only hears Kurt) eyes has me sayin'  
He's not all bad like his reputation  
And I can't hear one single word they say  
And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK  
I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day," Kurt continues singing, heedless to the figure man that plagues his thoughts at the door behind him. The chorus comes again, this time with more emotion, making the man at the door catch their breath.

"And I watch you fly around the world  
And I hope you don't save some other girl  
Don't forget, don't forget about me  
I'm far away but I never let you go  
I'm lovestruck and looking out the window  
Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be  
Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
Wishing the card was from you  
Wishing the call was from you," He looked at the pile of congratulation cards on his performance in the school play, none of which actually were from Harry.

"'Cause I loved you from the very first day

"I watch superman fly away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around…  
Forever and ever here  
I watch superman fly away  
I swear I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

"La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la

"When you come back down," Kurt ended and stood in the silence that prevailed when he turned the iPod off. "That didn't help… Harry, when are you coming home?" he said quietly and looked out of the window to the rainy street.

Harry coughed behind him, announcing his presence, blushing.

Kurt whirled around and he too blushed when he saw Harry at the door. "H-hi Harry, I didn't hear you there," he tried to smile valiantly.

"I just got home… How are you, Kurt?" he asked with a small smile of his own and eyes darting to the speakers.

Kurt, realizing he'd been caught, simply said: "Just fine."

Harry's smile got brighter and every fear Kurt had ever had of Harry throwing him out when he found out of his feelings melted away inside Kurt.

"I love you too," Harry said and with three steps stood right in front of, caressing Kurt's cheek and drawing him gently into a kiss.

"It's about time Master made his feelings known," a raspy voice said behind Harry when they broke the kiss. "Now that blasted Ministry can't keep Kretcher from doing Kretcher's job of taking care of Master and Master's Chosen. Would Master and Master's Chosen like some tea?"

Curiously Kurt looked over Harry's shoulder, expecting an old, humpbacked man in a butler's uniform but saw a three feet tall, hunched, big eared and large nosed little thing dressed in a pillowcase and an apron.

"Ah, yes, young Master Potter should have made his move nearly two years ago," a cultivated voice said behind Kurt where Kurt knew was only the portrait above the fireplace mantel. "It was been a chore to keep still when Mr. Hummel has been in the room. Though Mr. Hummel has a lovely singing voice I must say, for a muggle of course." Turning around Kurt saw the woman in the portrait speak the last words.

Turning his wide eyes to Harry who looked like he wanted to laugh, he arched an eyebrow.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen and I'll explain everything," said Harry and held out his hand before turning to Kretcher who Kurt assumed was the invisible "Kret". "Tea would be lovely, thank you Kretcher. We'll take it in the kitchen."


End file.
